


Touken Tokens

by yaomomochi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaomomochi/pseuds/yaomomochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various precious moments between a half ghoul and the girl he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Kaneki? _Kaneki!”_

The girl wandered around the dank alleyway, the hint of stolen innocence and the fresh scent of justice lingering on the damp brick buildings. He had  _definitely_ been there. Probably about five minutes ago, too.

_“Kaneki!”_

She shouted one more time, careless to how her throat warned her not to. He was here, _somewhere_. Had she been at Anteiku an hour ago, rather than trying to find her supposed tour guide at Kamii, that  _damn Nishiki_ , she would’ve at least been able to have seen him, to make sure he was alright. Touka hated caring so much for the mysterious, soft hearted turned ruthless half ghoul, but she could barely help herself.

After all, she liked to play human too.

Rounding the corner just a step too quickly, the girl's clumsy desperation flung her forward, flying, stumbling into the night. Finally, her balance betrayed her, and she tipped forward, straight into what felt like another brick wall. It was impossible to tell what she'd ran into beneath the shadows of the alley and the silvery tears tainting her vision. Her heart leapt to her throat, as she felt this wall rise with a ragged breath, her kagune immediately seething just between her shoulder blades. Just as her flaming crimson wings were about to emerge, frigid hands gripped her shoulders, an icy sensation sent jolting through her nerves.

“K-Kaneki?”

Meekly lifting her gaze to the white haired boy, everything came together.

It was him.

Here, now, he cupped her shoulders with gentle hands, though, had he always been that strong? Long white bangs fell like blades over his expression, an unnatural scarlet tint clinging to the ends. His breath came slow and even, strangely calm as they stood between the imposing concrete buildings beneath the ominous cloudy sky. Even so, she felt safe between his grip, his fingertips trembling ever-so-slightly against her thin frame. An unmoved grey gaze bore into her light violet one, and he spoke. _Oh,_ she’d missed his voice.

“Are you alright,” the statement came without emotion, though she could’ve sworn his eyes softened somewhere beneath their stony shield.

“A-am I…?” 

“Are you alright.” He repeated simply, less patient this time.

Suddenly exasperated, the girl held her ground, pushing herself from his chest. “No, I’m _not_.” She snapped, tucking a violet strand behind her ear. “I’ve finally found you, and you have nothing more to say? You left us without a single word. How could you do that? We took you in, you _ungrateful_ bastard.” Hot tears spilled, scalding her cheeks in the winter weather. “I… I came looking for you, Ken Kaneki. But now that I’ve found you, I _don’t_ have anything to s-”

His hands buried beneath her locks, yanking her forward in a gesture that was less than romantic. His lips crashed against hers; a faint metallic taste clinging to the soft flesh, right beneath the overbearing taste of coffee grinds. The longer they stood, him pulling her up to his lips and her dumbfounded and limp at his touch, the less angry she became. The frustration, the upset, the hurt she'd been harboring against this boy suddenly ebbed away. It was like all her questions had been answered, and yet, he hadn't said a word. Tempered passion swirled into syrupy intimacy; so he _did_ care. Finally, he released her, though calloused fingertips lingered heavily at the base of her neck.

Touka swallowed, “ _Kaneki_ …”

“I wasn’t coming back until I knew I could protect you.” This low growl was unfamiliar, though the genuineness of his voice remained steady, unchanging. “And I’m still getting stronger, Touka. Believe me.” Grey eyes sharpened to steel, piercing her lavender pupils with grave determination. _Believe in me…_ "I _will_ protect you."

As he kissed her again, realization swamped her senses. He wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ come home until he knew he had fulfilled his mission. She despised it. Hated it; how they'd taken him away, how she couldn't teach him herself, how his heart was so swollen with regret and sorrow. His need to protect enraged her, didn't he know that he didn't have to fight alone? She wasn't completely defenseless, none of them were. But he wouldn't give it up, not until he was complete again. He mumbled between kisses; something about finding himself, picking up the pieces around him, piecing their lives back together, shard by shard. Even if it meant he'd get hurt along the way, even if every sharp piece tore at his skin and sanity, he would make things right again. This determination was foreign to the girl, but a part of her knew that he was right. She had to admit, this wasn't the Kaneki she'd known. 

But if she couldn’t understand anything else, she knew he missed her. She knew by the way his thumbs trailed over her jaw, the lingering touch of his forehead to hers, the soft pecks to the corners of her mouth when she finally broke their kiss.

"Kaneki... You... You should know," she bit her lip, savoring the soft swell of his breath on cheek. "I  _always feel_ safe with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (implied but nothing explicit).

“Welcome _ho_ -”

And suddenly, his body collided with hers, sending them both crashing towards the ground. The girl’s back hit the hardwood panels, having only his arm around her waist and his palm against the back of her head to soften the blow.

The second they hit the ground, he was kissing her, delivering bruising touches all along her neck. The girl had to bite her knuckle to keep her breath from catching, wisteria eyes wide and staring at the top of his snow white locks as his mouth followed a searing trail over her left collarbone. His hands were sloppy explorers beneath her oversized cotton nightshirt. Some of the buttons undid themselves, but others were stubborn, and she heard a few plastic pieces skid across the floor before he'd completely rid the fleecy material from her chest. Tiny puckering sounds filled the room and the tattered bandage wrapped around his chest scrapped lightly against her skin with each ragged breath. The boy’s essence bore down on her, the heady scent of a dark roast coffee and hand soap tangled with her own airy jasmine. The only detail that could've possibly made this moment better, was if he'd chosen to greet her on the couch or in her bed, rather than the unforgivably thin floor boards.

Not like it would've made a difference.

She had to wonder if Kaneki had… _experience_. The way his fingers threading lazily through the tender hairs on the back of her neck, the way his hips rolled languidly over hers certainly suggested he did. It was like his body was following an imaginary set of directions on how to push _all_ of her buttons. He was a year older than her, sure, but she had a difficult time imagining the Kaneki she'd first met even daring to kiss a girl on the cheek.

And here he was, kissing her _everywhere_.

She was bewildered. Thrilled... but absolutely bewildered.

“Kan… Kaneki,” the words rushed from her throat, rustling the tips of his long bangs as he brought his dazed expression to hers. “Hi,” she offered an awkward smile, and he leaned in to steal a brief kiss. He surprised her with that, and she felt a gasp stuck in her lungs, stealing her last bit of air. At first, she'd been uneasy, always holding her breath with those impulsive decisions he was making. But things had changed. The trust they'd built was damn impenetrable, so when she was short on breath when she kissed him, she could trust that he knew when to draw back. It was half the appeal; those moments where he caught her completely off guard, only to secure her faith in him when he met, no, _exceeded_ her expectations.

When he did draw back, she couldn’t help but notice his eyes were exhausted, he was _always_ exhausted these days, with darkness clinging beneath the charcoal gaze like it was begging him to rest. “What’s the occasion?”

The boy frowned, bringing his lips right over hers, brushing silky lavender locks from her gaze. “I missed you.” He said plainly, landing another harsh kiss against the roundness of her bottom lip.

His bandaged torso felt scratchy and the metal of his belt was frigid against her bare waist, and the girl winced as another of his brands burned into her neck. It wasn’t that she didn’t thoroughly enjoy Kaneki’s honest intentions, because she _certainly_ did. But still, she couldn’t help remember that this Kaneki was nothing like she’d imagined him to be. When he’d left Anteiku, she imagined the boy to be insufferably gentle, delicate, timid even. That Kaneki couldn't even look at her without a shy stutter and a cute pink dusting to his full cheeks; his expressions tinted a soft sunset color whether he was happy, sad, frustrated, whatever. Now, none of his nerves even dared tremble, his cheeks were sharp and gaunt and colorless; the only color to stain his cheeks was a vibrant crimson that caught the light in the worst way. That was another thing about this Kaneki; this new white haired boy was always bleeding somewhere, with a couple broken fingers and shadows tainting the place just below his lashes. When he’d returned, he was stoic and serious, and took care of business in the most straightforward of ways. And that included their relationship. He may not have said much, but from the moment he’d returned, he’d made it clear he wanted her.

He’d earned her respect the hard way. But still, Touka missed the gentle boy....

For his sake _and_ hers.

“Do you want me to stop?”

A muffled sound escaped her throat because, _no_ she did not want him to stop. In fact, if she could, she’d be perfectly alright with laying like this all night. Her cheeks were on fire and she could barely tell if it was because of her mischievous imagination or because his lazy circles over her thighs were drawing unbearably close to the skinny lace waistband stretched across her hip. “But you have a broken rib.” She pointed out, reluctantly pushing his jaw away from her chest. Finding his contemplative stare, she met it with a fierce one. “So this can wait.”

“It’ll be fine." Kaneki frowned again. "Please, Touka.... Don’t worry about me.”

The girl sighed, tracing the full curve of his lower lip. “I can’t help it.”

She felt his lip puff in the subtlest of pouts.

“Neither can I,” he replied evenly, catching her wrist. Bringing her fingertips to his lips, the boy pressed a kiss against each, lids falling heavier and heavier as he traced her fingerprints with the tip of tongue. “You make me feel better, Little Rabbit.”

It was as if he’d struck a match somewhere at her very core and the fire was racing down a trail of gunpowder that reached the very tips of her toes. A self indulgent shift of her hips, and dynamite exploded in her mind, the fiery sparks raining over her skin, striking fever everywhere. Even if she wanted to move, she couldn’t, considering she was comfortably stuck beneath his thighs, feeling every sharp little movement as they tightened around her waist.

“Alright then,” Touka offered a ghost of a smile, leaning up on an elbow, allowing him to continue pressing warmth to her fingertips. “Just try being more gentle, okay?”

Minutes later, he was routing a new trail, laying long, agonizing kisses down the center of her chest. Each one was more tempting than the last, his lips pressing and pulling longingly over her porcelain skin. His pace was more relaxed now, quiet and meaningful without being so bold. Taking his sweet time, Kaneki drew elaborate, new patterns over the dimples of her arched back, relishing in the soft spots along her spine. She was like blank china, and he, creating the willow pattern that was sure to turn an elegant blue in the morning. His work was delicate and intricate; each touch was followed by an even lighter one, as if to sooth the sting, but not nearly enough to quench her thirst.

When she said gentle, she hadn’t meant painstakingly  _slow_.

"There." His words buried into her skin; “Is this better?” She could feel the smallest of smiles curve against her ribs.

_“Hardly.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the beginning reads like it's starting in the middle of something bigger, then good. i was experimenting with mood, so hopefully it works? also, this was sort of a spur-of-the-moment rushed thing, so i apologize for any mistakes, but i couldn't figure out why the thingy said 1/1 chapters bc there's definitely more to come... hehe. and i had another a/n but it went away because i don't know how to save a draft on here? oh whaaale. oh yes, also, i hope it was noticed that their both still wearing pants/undergarments; i wanted that to be noticed but i didn't want to say "oh yeah, kaneki's wearing pants and touka still has her sleepy shorts on." but they do. (: anyway, i want to say thank you so much for reading! those reviews on the first chapter were so kind, you're all super encouraging! i seriously didn't realize people on AO3 were so nice. ^^ xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

She wore moonlight and a smile like the most tasteful lingerie.

_How captivating...._

The swell of her lips was a fine Rosé, positively intoxicating. Shadows decorated the hollows of her cheeks, the place beneath her eyes, the divots of her collar where his navy sweater had slipped. She was curled neatly between his legs, leaning sideways against his bent knee. It was too late to be evening, and too early to be considered morning; time stood still between the sheets. A chilled breeze carried the smells of the city through the open window, guided by the seeping moonlight. Her skin radiated, the soft glow begging for his attention. Naturally, he was drawn to the light.

“I have to leave.”

“But you don’t want to.”

“No... I don’t.”

He caught her knowing smile, shy before it vanished with a swish of hair. The girl reached over his bent knee, hugging tight as she snuggled closer until he could feel the pinch of her earring against his knee. Casting him a sideways stare, he returned the transparency. “I don’t want you to leave either.” The words rode on her sigh into the darkness, lost like his resolve.

“....But I have to eat, Touka.” Logic nagged at the back of his mind, though he was sure if he stayed his hunger would be satisfied.

He could feel her face scrunch against the side of his knee and bit back a grumble. Her tiny frame had gone tense, the sheets beneath her crinkling. Small hands tightened into his sweatpants, such an sincere notion that something heavy set deep in his chest. Why should he feel guilty for having to leave? She could take care of herself, after all, she'd only reiterated that a zillion times. Still... he wanted to protect her. Even now, as sharp teeth drew a regrettable crimson from her lower lip; that was a moment of weakness, if only for a second before she sewed herself back together.

Kaneki scoffed, a ridiculous knot of jealously rising as he watched her pouted lip swell. Biting her lip should bring  _pleasure_ , not pain. And if anyone should please her, he wanted it to be _him._

"Well maybe you don't have to go out tonight." Twisting a sloppy bun at the nape of her neck was a weak tactic for distraction, but she barely cared as her fingers turned another lavender tangle. She'd seen the way he was looking at her and knew that tempering his passion was almost impossible. The fire of his gaze struck a flame in stomach, and she cleared the flame with a tired half smile. Nevertheless, his desire was hurdling like a shooting star, burning into the oblivion of her dark pupils. Touka rolled her eyes. Shooting stars only burn for so long. “You know, I do owe you a bite....”

 _“Touka,”_ charcoal eyes hardened to blacktop, pupils small, eyes wide. “I would _never_ -”

“Kidding,” her giggles lightly shook the mattress and she leaned close to set a forgiven kiss just below his right eye. “I’m only kidding, Kaneki.”

“That was an ill attempt at humor, Kirishima.”

Small hands held his jaw carefully, thumbs carving the hollows in his cheeks. “Idiot,” her fond mumble crossed the bridge of his nose like a little gust of wind and suddenly, the dam broke. Every weakness he’d been trying to hold back rushed through, flooding every corner of his mind, swelling at the edges until he was forced into the current. It was futile to fight the river. Even if he knew it flowed into an endless waterfall, the current would take him home.

So he didn't fight it when heat pricked at the back of his neck, when dry dust of pink spread like wildfire over his cheeks. Mouth dry, heart fluttering, vision blurry, but motives _so clear._ Moments like these made him feel most human.

Leaning against his chest, Touka giggled as he sunk down against the wooden headboard. _Slip, slip, slip_ , until the pillow fluffed around his head. The outside breeze danced between them, smoke waltzing with jasmine essence, which in turn twirled with a jumble of peppermint leaves and burnt metal. Moonlight traced their mingled bodies, her leg curled around his waist and his hands desperately trembling beneath that poorly twisted bun. His sweater felt familiar against his chest, and the generous valleys and hills beneath felt like home. Happiness dwelt on her lips as pleasure did on his fingertips.

They were earnest and curious, and 21 and 20, and hopeless, because the Rosé on her lips had been shared, and it could make them do anything. 

_“Don’t you think I could satisfy you for the night, Kaneki?”_

It was innocent. Clean of tantalizing emphasis. No coy purse to her lips, not a suggestive raise of her brows. Shards of amethyst and swavarski and diamond glimmered like broken glass in her gaze, beautiful and dangerous. Touka was as sweet and pure as the moonlight tracing her skin. Her hand rest easy against his jaw, so he knew she could feel as he resisted a helpless smile. She was here for him, completely open and willing, like a prey lounging in a foothold trap, patiently waiting for the predator to come snatch her up.

A break from constantly chasing and hunting _could_ be nice....

His last attempt at disapproval was lost on her tongue, just as his resolve was lost between the sheets.

_“Honestly Touka... I think you could satisfy me forever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this needs a touch of editing, but i can't figure out how to put it into drafts here). and, star fact! shooting stars are actually pretty common, they happen every 10-15 minutes but it's hard to see them, depending on the sky. also, honestly, please don't get intoxicated off Rosé. flavor? good. but a wine-induced hangover? that's not exactly fun. xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another scrap / not edited / not proofread / please forgive any errors!

Charcoal hues bore into the sprinting cement, as if challenging the highway, to see who’d gotten run over most.

What a reckless way to spend precious time.

In the passenger seat, dark lashes collided at the edges as she squinted at the endless pavement. Trying to count the dashed lines was impossible, they were flying over them so fast. The road ahead was so dark, unforeseeable and mysterious. It was like they were rocketing towards a gaping black hole. Did he even have a driver's license? Surely he had to, after all, he'd been taking care of himself, (more or less), for so long. And even if he didn't, a piece of plastic wouldn't stop him. Dizzy from staring at the blurred signs flying by, the girl shook her head, squeezing her eyes closed, trying to focus on something. Her gaze was magnetic, drawing onto Kaneki like it always did. She wondered if he knew the speed limit. 

She wondered if he cared.

But she bit her tongue. Even if she voiced her thoughts, she wouldn’t get an answer. So teeth sunk into her bottom lip like a chain link gate trying to hold a wordy stampede.  

Canines needled their way against the mending cracks in her lips, careless. Every mile they traveled was quicker than the last, until the neon numbers on the mile markers were worthless blurs. It was dizzying, throttling through time and space without even enough time to have a care. The thought was frightening, and she flinched. 

A flood of metal and crimson spilled on the tip of her tongue. the girl brought her fingertips to her throbbing lower lip, and they left speckled in crimson. _Ow._ Muttering bitterly, Touka tried bringing her scarf over the bridge of her nose.

“There’s some chapstick in the glovebox.”

 _What?_ That was only the second thing he’d said in the past 38 minutes, the first being, _“You were upset earlier, right? Get in._ ” Touka stared at him, then at the compartment just above her knees. Her waves of skepticism must’ve washed over him, because the boy sighed and hit the gas harder. She supposed everyone had their way of dealing with stress, life, whatever, and this was his. Personally, Touka could usually write off her stress in her journal or read some old novel she'd read a million times, until the sting of frustration ebbed away. She'd never considered a long evening drive could do the job just as well... Or that his presence could put her mind at ease.  

Still stunned, the girl reached for the glovebox, tentatively pressing the latch. With a crisp _click!_ the box popped open, a blue tube rolling inside with the speed of the car.

“It’s that striped candy cane kind.” 

That was her favorite.

“Why do you….” Shaking her head, Touka remembered that Kaneki never answered “why” questions anyway. “It’s okay, thanks. I think it’s still bleeding anyway.”

The boy sighed once more. Draping his wrist over the steering wheel, his other hand fiddled on the buttons on his door, and the windows whined until they rest half open. The soft white that fell like snowflakes over his eyes now flew back against his forehead like icicles. She could see him thinking, brows knit ever so slightly, the blunt taps of his pinky against the steering wheel. 

“You bite your lip when you’re nervous, Touka.” Cheeks burned, and pulses guided them along the winding highway, staying neatly between the chickadee lines. When his heart raced, so did the car, and then they would slow as his breathing was forced under his control. “And I know I drive a little fast.”

 _A little?_ That was the understatement of the century. Going 65mph in a 40 zone, with roads that wiggled like snakes was downright _insane_. 

“It’s for you.... So you should use it.” His lips moved like he was mumbling, but she could hear him loud and clear. “I got it for you.”

His bored grey gaze flicked to hers, then back on the road. _Flick, flick._ It had taken but a millisecond.

But it was long enough. 

She had seen it. The eyes that had looked like wet cement when they met had hardened. And she didn’t know when, but somehow, somewhere, she’d made her mark. Like a kindergartner whose only dare is the “CAUTION” sign hovering over road construction, she’d been tempted, desperate even, to make an impression on the cement he’d laid. Even if it was just a thumbprint, or a loose strand of hair; it was enough. He’d proven as much.

She hadn’t realized it, but his hand had found its way beneath hers. So warm, so rough, so big as it cradled her trembling fists. Thumbing over her bony knuckles, the boy was careful to keep his expression voided. “See?” He brought both of their hands right below her nose. “It’s peppermint because that’s your favorite flavor.”

Yes, peppermint…. It was her favorite. Somewhere in the distance, she heard herself tell him that. A laugh bubbled inside her as another thought crossed her mind: even if peppermint hadn't already been her favorite, it certainly was now. Sliding the cooling sensation along the outline of her mouth, she let her eyes fall closed. They were speeding again now, and even the seat belt couldn’t keep her from soaring. 

Blue and red lights flashed in their rear view mirrors, a sharp whirring seemed to die as the two sped on, never caring to look back.

The girl wondered what peppermint would taste like against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally i’m not even in the TG fandom but they're all i can write right atm....!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> college au! art school au! to be continued! (maybe)!

_Does art imitate life or does life imitate art?_

The longer he stared, the more obvious the answer became. 

When the blood red silk draped around her shoulders slipped away, sinking to the floor around the wobbly legs of the bar stool. She’d been posed away from him, fingers curling around her shoulder and waist like she was being hugged. Her chin lifted just over her left shoulder, and her gaze wandered at the wall just above his head. A wavy lavender bun that had been twisted so finely had fallen loose, just above the nape of her neck. 

The human body is kind of amazing. He’d never appreciated it, really, truly, fully appreciated before this moment.

He’d been trying to capture her essence and copy it onto his easel for fifteen minutes now; soon she’d need a break. Kaneki shifted in his hard wooden seat. _He_ needed a break, too.

Soft chimes of her ringtone reached the corners of the room and soon enough the class was watching their model wrap the shiny floor length robe back tight round her waist. Students returned to their work, their phones, the vending machine, granting the model a break from their critiques as she slipped on a pair of white courtesy slippers and wandered around the room.

Kaneki bit his lip, dragging his eyes from the petite model as she smiled and awed at another student’s drawing. Glaring at his own work, he bit his cheek. Nothing he could draw could even dare compare to the real Touka Kirishima. Frustration and embarrassment swirled in the metallic taste in his mouth, his eyes flitting from innocent doll of a girl that dawdled around the room, to the coy mistress he’d sketched on paper. It was all too obvious that his own affections had made their way into his supposedly objective work and he prayed that both model and teacher would skip the mid-class observation of his easel. 

“Is this your first drawing class?”

The boy flinched so quick he almost fell out of his seat. The model giggled beside him, her hand steadying his shoulder. 

“It’s good,” she murmured, eyes wide and lost in his neat work. "Really good." He’d chosen charcoal tonight and had quite a way with the medium. It was dark and rich, the color like raven wings and black sand sprawled carefully over the dingy newsprint. Fingerprints decorated the left of her two dimensional figure; so he was a righty. Loose bits of charcoal skated in lines thin as thread as they traced her fingers, then thick as rope when he’d reached the shadows of her curves. The proportions were outstanding, the tiny cinch to her waist, the pinch of her elbows, the flick of her chin over her shoulder. 

The lavender haired model tipped her head, admiring the depth of her 2D bun. She hadn’t remembered the instructor mentioning this was an advanced class, but, she squinted to read the student’s name, _Ken Kaneki_ certainly had some exceptional talent.

“......Thank you,” his reply came seconds too late, his eyes like graphite running aimlessly on the page. “You… I mean.. It was a pleasure.”

“Mmm, I like the line work and shadows here,” the model smiled, tapping the air just above the space between her drawn shoulder blades. “I could never make it look so real. It’s.. It’s just really beautiful.”

“I just draw what I see.” 

Was.... was he serious? Touka felt like she’d been hit over the head with the highest flattery. She’d always felt as though her body had never grown beyond middle school. Awkwardly thin, terribly pale, embarrassingly lacking in muscle. But here, on this student’s paper, she was none of those. His work was _exquisite_ and he’d drawn her as nothing less than such. He’d drawn her like you’d draw the moon, crisp, clear, ethereal. She didn’t even know that someone could grasp something so wonderfully unreachable and manage to press it onto paper.

_He must have an exquisite touch._

The idea of those calloused fingertips running through her hair, along her neck, down her spine, and... _more_ , entertained her for more than a few seconds, and Touka was enamored with her steamy reverie when-

“Kirishima?” The boy’s large grey gaze stared up at her. “Is it too warm in here for you? I can ask the instructor-”

Attention flitting back to reality, Touka shook her head. “I-I’m fine.” A sheepish half smile overtook her features, and she continued cautiously. “I was just.... Well, I’ve just never seen someone draw so well.” She leaned closer to his easel, lashes meeting at the corners as she scrutinized perfection. “I’m kind of taken with your work, Kaneki.”

Kaneki blushed, the deep raspberry terribly bright on his pale complexion. She was an artist, for ghoul’s sake, and this was just a scrap of a scratch. But Touka praised it as if he was some sort of Picasso or da Vinci or Michelangelo. Besides, he kind of wanted to keep it. Something about the way he’d drawn her stood out and he was sure it’d look nice on his portfolio. 

Yeah, _that’s_ why he wanted to keep it.

“But..” Her silvery voice reached the back of his earlobe, her voice soft enough to melt in the air before it met anyone else’s ears. “Maybe you could draw me another, if you have the time.”

All the time in the world wouldn't be enough to capture the beauty of Touka Kirishima. But, it certainly wouldn't hurt to _try_. Kaneki felt the heat rush over the back of his neck, barely able to cram his excitement into simple words.

“I-I’d love that.”

 _Yeah,_ Touka nodded, turning to saunter back to her place on the seat in the center of the room, _So would she._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued.... if you guys want. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_Tell me something, Touka, are you…. afraid of me?_

It was sinful in seven _deadly_ ways, how he could make her feel like this. Every ridge and dip of his abdomen printed itself against her ribs with each ragged breath, with every lap of his tongue searing against her sternum. Another kiss, _if she could even call it that,_ crashed against her chest, and the curve of his lip sucked gently against the satin of her skin as his curious hands surged beneath her. Between her back and the fabric of the old recliner, Kaneki’s fingers spidered up her spine until they buried in the roots of violet waves, and he yanked her up into another bruising kiss.

Touka’s scent was an exquisite fragrance; the heady aroma of a dark roast coffee clung to her hair as it always did, mingling with her orchid scented shampoo and her own unique essence to make something _absolutely irresistible_. He tipped her jaw to the right and settled his teeth into her bottom lip, eliciting a delightful moan; and the euphoria in her living room was tangible.

His tongue was languid against her lower lip, his teeth naughty as they pulled against her plump pink mouth. Crimson dripped from an old split in her lip, and the boy tidied her up in his own twisted way. The more he teased, with his lips suckling tenderly against hers, the harder her nails dug into his back, raking incomprehensible shapes, deeper and longer until the scars on his back weren’t completely his. 

“K-Kan..eki, you-” her sentences were broken as the words escaped her throat, “you _bit_ me, you idiot.”

She could feel his grin against her mouth, as he continued greedily stealing the deliciously metallic taste from inside her lip. “M’sorry,” he murmured, his thumb pushing her chin so he could get a good look into those wide crystalline irises. “I can make it up to you,” his expression was unchanged, but the smirk rode on his words, the hunger flaring in his crimson iris. 

Violet hues trailed to the zipper of his jeans, and Kaneki had his answer.

His touch was a wildfire, his fingers devastating flames as they engulfed places on her body previously left alone. But now, she needed to burn.

Palming down her shoulders, his calloused skin tantalizing as it brushed against the ridges of her rib cage, delved into the valleys of her waists, thorough as he passed the swell of her hips. The tip of his nose made a clean trail down her sternum, between her cleavage, following the line down her abdomen obediently. Blades of those snow white locks tickled her stomach, rousing her in the tasteful way that his hands couldn’t. Thumbs hooking into either side of that stupidly coy lace lingerie, he pressed an innocent kiss against her navel and his kagune emerged, all while his gaze was trained on her expression.

Her head fell back against her old recliner, a careless moan rung through the room, hanging in the darkness before sinking into his mind. His touch stilled, and Kaneki glanced up one more time; _how inopportune._

Blushing furiously, one hand slapped over her mouth, the other reached for his forehead, shoving his gaze off of her. “Don’t look at me like that-”

“Tell me something, Touka,” fingertips danced in elaborate swirls over her thighs, his charcoal and crimson gaze fixated on her amethyst one. His breaths were long and rough, his words breathless and ragged and gravelly, and sinfully arousing. “Are you… afraid of me?”

She swallowed, his taste suddenly like gasoline in her mouth, scorching her burning throat before zipping to her core. Why did his bored, breathless tone stir her like this? Hell, she should be frustrated that he was still able to ask dumb questions while sounding so stupidly sensual. Forcing her pride down, the girl leaned up on her elbow and cocked her head at him. 

“You know I can still kick your ass, right?”

His touch lifted, his warmth evaporated from her skin. The beautiful scarlet rinkaku writhed with rapture, and the corner of his mouth trembled as he fought to keep himself restrained. “I wouldn’t blame you.” When his gaze found hers, he was staring.

Of course, it only made her blush darker as her brain scrambled to form another sentence. 

“Kaneki,” came her low whisper, as she walked her fingers towards his left hand. “Don’t.. don’t be ridiculous.” Touka rasped, pulling him in so his head rest against her collarbone, so she trail her nails over his scalp and hold him firm against her pounding heart. “Listen,” she mouthed, voice barely found amidst the darkness.

“The only think I’m afraid of, is walking out of this room and never feeling the way I feel when I'm with _you,_  ever again.”

His breath caught; she could feel it against her chest. An unfamiliar dampness seeped into her skin, unlike the the flame of his tongue or the singe of his lips, it was _cold_. It was delicate, frigid, heavy against her collar. It was hard to tell, but the silver at the edges of his eyes made the softest pats as they hit her skin, lips slightly parted as his breathing slowed, hands losing their grip against the swell of her hip.

Slowly, the boy lifted his head so his gaze could meet hers again. His heavy stare melded into hers, and she felt as if he was delving into the depth of her soul. It was intimate, and she was so lost in those fiercely vibrant hues, she barely noticed him drifting closer and closer.

“Touka… I won’t let that happen.”

And finally, gravity won him over, and his lips glided gently to hers. It wasn’t like the other kisses; no, this one was worth savoring. Not the kind of kiss she could get drunk off, no naughty bites to carry his wrath nor lustful strokes of his tongue against hers. No, it was soft and barely enough, but somehow more satisfying than a drink of water on a blazing summer day. His hand came up to cup her cheek and a petite palm covered it, pressing his warmth closer. And when he drew back, his hand stayed, and the tip of his nose nudged against hers.

_I won’t let that happen._

The edges of his eyes drooped, and Touka thought he looked like he was falling asleep if it weren’t for the passionate flame that burned in each of his eyes. Touka had to bite her sore lip to keep from smiling. Maybe because it looked like he was falling in love.

But love was ruthless, and love was possessive as he delved deeper into her, eliciting sweet moans as he lapped and licked at her mouth. _Touka… I won’t let that happen. I won’t ever lose you._

She tasted better than he’d remembered her, and he couldn’t _wait_ to indulge. Kisses peppered down her neck, down her sternum, down, down, down until intricate cherry blossoms bloomed on her hips. A throaty chuckle rolled over the paling pink on those fine porcelain hipbones when he was finished. Leaning back to admire his work, his sense of accomplishment was soon diminished by a frown.

His careful work was obscured by a thin stretch of lace. Well, that wouldn’t do. So he cinched the black lace between his canines, and this time he yanked with crass decisiveness.

“Besides,” the sentiment faded, overcome with an unbearable wave of love and lust and everything in between. Silky lace hit the carpet soundlessly, and all that could be heard was Kaneki’s simple:

“By the time I’m done with you, you won’t be _able_ to walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea's been rolling around in my mind for the past week & i wanted to update on oct. 1st anyway.... (okay i know it's the second but bear with me!!!) also, it's completely #unedited and #raw so if there are mistakes, i'm sorry! it'll probably get rewritten or something at some point, tbch. ~oh also, that quote is paraphrased from the one in dirty dancing - a movie that i’ve never actually seen before but ehh i like quite that quote. 
> 
> xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little idea that i don't have the time to hash out atm... since i'm working on a little something else for halloween ^^.... but if anyone would like me to actually make these headcanons into a ficlet, i can do that! just let me know~ ! and again, thank you oodles for the comments thus far! i go back and read them when i need an extra push to get me through the day (: xoxo!

aU AU AU time;;

  * so.. instead of having the kakugan (ghoul eye)… touka is colorblind.
  * as long as she can remember, she’s had monochromatic vision, specifically, meaning she can only see variations of grey
  * so is kaneki, but only in his left eye, due to a serious incident when he was a teen (the details aren’t important)
  * anyway, they’re just getting together, kind of in a blossoming new relationship where they’re both still very gentle and sensitive to each other,
  * until This One Particular Night, which will, y'know, change everything
  * one autumn night, kaneki comments on the leaves and the nice changing colors in the scenery and touka’s just like
  * “kaneki… i can’t-”
  * “oh, right. sorry, touka”
  * they head back to her place for cozies and cuddles
  * the window’s cracked and there’s a cool breeze. the two are hanging out on the couch, with touka halfway sitting on his lap with her right cheek leaned against his chest. the tv’s on, but the only thing touka’s listening to are his soft breaths that are steadily slowing because he _might_ have a habit of falling asleep with her in his lap and his arms around her waist
  * his chin starts to press against the top of her head, which is only a little uncomfortable, so she scooches her head out from the crook of his neck and whispers
  * “kaneki?” no response. “hmph,” she brushes a couple snow white locks away from his forehead “that idiot fell asleep on me again, didn’t you?”
  * “mmm,” he tugged her tight against his waist and his lips tickle her ear as he argues _“m’awake,_ touka-chan” (while he’s half asleep!!!!!)
  * she rolls her eyes and looks out the window, letting her thoughts drift. she tries to imagine what scarlet or crimson or ruby or cherry or just plain red look like on the trees, but she just… can’t. no matter how much she wills it, she cant even _imagine_ nature being so vibrant that _even (shiro)kaneki_ would comment about its beauty
  * she’s suddenly envious and curious and wants kaneki to wake up so she can just talk to him
  * _for heavens sake kaneki, it’s like 10:30 on a friday, what r u doin snoozing_
  * anywayyyy she prods his chest and delivers light kisses all over his jaw until she get’s a stir, and his voice is so rough and rumbly because the boy is _**sleepy** _ and he’s like _“what is it, bunny-rabbit?”_
  * **_that’s his pet name for her, fight me on this_**
  * touka scrunches her nose and rolls her eyes for the umpteenth time, trying to compensate for that dumb pink dusting crossing her cheeks
  * “i want to know what the trees look like.”
  * subtly isn’t her strong suit; and kaneki’s half lidded eyes suddenly snap open
  * _“huh?”_
  * touka’s gaze suddenly averts towards an aimless spot on his black sweater and her cheeks are a vibrant raspberry now
  * “yeah.. y-y’know, the stuff you were going on about earlier, the colors of the leaves and stuff…… i wanna know what they look like.”
  * he stares at her for a long time because _gosh why is she so precious_
  * but she can feel his gaze burning into her cheek and suddenly gets shy
  * “just forget i said anything, kane-”
  * “hold that thought”
  * _there he goes, interrupting her again_
  * she’s about to call him on it, but she _can’t_
  * because he’s got his lips pressed softly against hers, and she can feel his mouth tugging against that supple bottom lip of hers
  * _which, btw, is still a little sore from their last makeout sesh_
  * he pulls away slowly, just enough so he can look her in the eyes as his words brush against the corner of her lips
  * “the color you feel on your cheeks right now? _that’s pink”_
  * he smirks, poking at her reddening face teasingly and pecking each cheekbone
  * “red and the colors of the leaves outside… they’re the color of anger and love and… and _passion_ , touka. or when you get a papercut and clean the blood off…” he trails off, finding her fingers buried into his sweater. he brings her hand to her lips, pressing delicate kisses against the tips. his mouth lingers on her index finger, and she can feel his teeth graze the trembling digit. she feels a pinch, then feels him sucking at her fingertip; his tongue feels like fire and her fingers were matches, striking a flame inside her whole body. “there…. _that’s crimson.”_
  * “wh-what other shades of red are there?”
  * she’s doe eyed and pouting just the slightest; but her curiosity gets the better of her and with a not-so-subtle flick of her gaze, _she’s ready to learn_
  * there’s a smirk, and then he’s trailing kisses over her jaw, down her neck, along her collarbone, over her shoulder, and when he shifts on the couch, he lays her across the cushions and kisses her hips.
  * “well…” his nose nudges her skin as he laps at those jutting hipbones
  * “i’m no artist, but when i’m done with you, you’ll know _all_ about the color _red_.”
  * …………………………………………
  * touka is a blank canvas, and kaneki paints her whatever color she likes…. it’s like a whole new world, and  sure, she can tell her pinks from her purples, but still…. touka decides that **_red_** is her favorite color…… and _she has kaneki to remind her of that_ , 
  * _every. single. night._
  * ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-ghouls nonsense for the sake of valentines day. nsfw below (please be kind,, i've never written nsfw like this and i don't have a beta)

Eating assorted chocolates on Valentine's Day were the most cliche thing Touka could think of. Yet here she was, licking remnants of a raspberry white chocolate truffle off of Kaneki's fingers. 

"Good?”

" _Mmm's'alright_ ," Touka's brow creased in concentration, swirling her tongue around the tip of his index finger one last time before she pulled back. "Do we really have to eat them like this though?" 

Kaneki tapped her bottom lip, stealing the raspberry filling from the corner of her mouth for himself. His stare wandered to the heart shaped chocolates box, eyeing the next bite sized treat. "I thought you'd want to do something special for Valentine's Day." 

"I mean I- wait,  _hey!_ " lurching across the mattress, Touka caught his hand just as it left his lips. " _Kaneki_ ," her lip puffed out just the slightest, "that was the last one."

The boy lifted his brows, jaw freezing mid crunch. 

"Dark chocolate with sea salt speckles and hazelnut filling is _my_ favorite," Touka narrowed her eyes, watching the pink flick of his chocolate-covered tongue over his upper lip. "Bastard," she half teased, muttering as she messed his long snowy locks, trailing her fingers along the shell of his ear until her palm settled at the base of his neck. 

"You still wanna taste it?" 

Touka opened her mouth to retort, only before Kaneki's grip was tipping her chin into a gentle kiss. “Good?” Came his lazy question, rubbed against her lips with a half lidded gaze. The corners of his eyes crinkled, a gesture almost as sugary sweet as the assortment of chocolate notes clinging to his breath.

Scrunching her nose, Touka stared carefully into his gleaming grey eyes. "I couldn't really taste it, stupid."

Kaneki snickered, running his thumb along her jaw before pressing forward again. 

Playful pecks and coy kisses satisfied him for but a second, and before she knew it, his essence was engulfing her senses. The sinful taste of dark chocolate and Kaneki flooded over her tongue, sucking her in further and further until she couldn’t breathe. She could feel him shift closer on her mattress, until he was kneeling, no, towering over her, guiding her chin _up up up_ until his tongue was halfway down her throat. 

Touka felt like she was about to burst, either from a lack of oxygen or the swell of passion coursing from Kaneki's body to her own, pooling generously into a familiar heat between her legs. The taste of dark chocolate simmered where his tongue had been on the tip of hers, her toes curling in her stockings as he his fingertips danced up her neck. “And how about now?” His palms trembled against her cheeks, a hot breath slipped across the bridge of her nose. His voice, dripped with desire, engulfing every sense and each thought until all she knew was him. His expectant stare met her pursed lips, an exchange that was all too familiar.

“I could sorta only taste _your tongue_ , idiot.”

She could think of a few more things that were sinfully good and tasted like Kaneki. 

Sweet nothings tousled the hairs at the base of her neck before Touka felt his mouth latch against hers. Sucking until her skin felt raw, his mark was burning, hot and alive against the corner of her mouth. Drawing back, Kaneki’s possessive kisses trailed lower and lower, round her jaw and to the base of her throat, where another ravishing rose burned and bloomed. His trailed didn’t stop, and seconds later, Touka felt a tiny pierce on the side of her neck, similar to the manner in which she liked to tease his sensitive shoulders. Anticipation jolted through her body as he continued pulling rosy tints to the surface of her skin, crafting petal after petal until there was a full bouquet blossomed on her otherwise pale neck.

Kaneki lifted his gaze, cold stare unwavering as it bore into Touka's equally fierce amethyst one. Never breaking contact, he took his sweet time, undoing each button until she was free of his old pinstriped button down. Thumbing over her nipples in measured strokes, Kaneki played and pinched with her over her lingerie until he just the slightest gasp caught in the back of his girlfriend's throat. Nails raked iced his scalp, and she yanked his mouth against her sternum. Kaneki blinked, skin to skin against that porcelain skin, so smooth like satin, so unmarked. Cocking a brow, he drew back, watching as the worn material slid from narrow shoulders; it was like a cotton rag sliding off a marble statue, the two just didn't compare. Touka was a masterpiece, nothing should touch her....

_....except him._

Staring at the ebony lingerie, Kaneki swiped his tongue over his lips. “Are you trying to test me, Little Bunny?” He almost laughed as she pulled his shirt over his head, as she traced the waistline above his grey sweats. 

Touka turned her chin, pursing her lips as old Hollywood style curls bouncing over her eye. "I thought you liked lace. It rips easily." 

“ _God_ , Touka,” He swallowed, tracing the delicate edges of the dark threads that stretched over her breasts. Dropping his head against her chest, he trailed his lips down her sternum, then dragged his tongue up over the same trail, tracing every curve of her bones with delicacy. Being skin to skin against that porcelain skin, so smooth like satin, so unmarked, was precious in every sense, and Kaneki would make sure to worship Touka like the goddess she was. 

“Kaneki,” her voice carried above him, low and gravelly and dangerously playful. “ _My king_.”

Coyness and Kaneki were fleeting, and soon enough Touka was writhing between her sheets and Kaneki’s straddle. The straps of her lacy bra were but loose shrouds around her shoulders, exposing her chest to the cold. Kaneki wasted no time; one hand grasping her breast, the other occupied between her legs. A teasing finger touched lightly over the lace between her crotch, stroking faster and harder until Touka felt starving for air. He toyed with her for a little longer, the pressure of his fingers and the friction of lace against her sex pushing Touka further towards the edge, until she was exactly where he wanted her.

Thumbing over her nipples in measured strokes, Kaneki played and pinched until he could just the slightest gasp caught in the back of his girlfriend's throat. Nails raked iced his scalp, and she shoved his head down, desperate for something _more_ , something like the sanctity of his tongue.

Knowing someone like the back of your hand was a serious love-hate situation. While Touka loved, no, relished in the fact that Kaneki could make her feel better than anyone, how he could push her happiness up and over the top until she reached euphoria higher than the gates of heaven over and over again, it was aggravating. The way he teased until she wanted to cry, his fingers sliding in all-too-gentle pulses over her crotch, the sinful groans that escaped her as he lapped up the mess they’d made as he continued to overstimulate her system, they were all excruciating. The way she needed him now was desperate, painful, enough to make her whimper when his index finger finally slid beneath her scandalous lingerie. But when he touched her, oh it was passionate, even the slightest brush of his knuckle against her core was enough, and of course, not enough. 

Touka groaned.

Kaneki wasted no time. Yanking down on her racy underwear, Kaneki practically smirked when he heard the elegant material rip. Thumbing a few times over her swollen slit, he offered a way of cooling off, blowing softly against her inner thighs until she was writhing for him. With a chuckle, he separated her further, pressing a single kiss to her pussy. A soft mewl escaped his girlfriend, and he kissed harder and rougher. Her mewls turned to moans, and Kaneki snickered, tongue prodding her sex shortly, before his long, languid licks fell into a pattern.

It wasn’t long before...

“....Kaneki, I’m.... _oh_...” slender fingers thread through his white tresses, dragging him closer even to her core. “What are you going to do to me?”

“Oh?” Raised brows, Kaneki tipped his chin, licking the tips of his fingers “You really want to know?” 

Touka swallowed.

“If you want to know, I can tell you,” her boyfriend chuckled, leaning up and pressing a long kiss against her trembling lips. His kisses traveled straight down her middle, touching everything from her lips, between her cleavage, the line down her abdomen, until they kissed her puffy lips down low. “I’m going to love you Touka, just how I know you like.” His tongue was warm against her desperate sex, prodding gently at her opening before he was in her again, dragging upwards in long laps. “I’m going to kiss you everywhere...” He continued evenly between laps, “every inch of your skin is mine.” A satisfied smirk played his lips as she wet at the mercy of his mouth. “I’m giving you everything I have, Touka... Are you grateful? Because you’re fucking gorgeous, my little bunny, and I’m going to love you until your as pretty a purple as your eyes.” His tone was a greedy growl that Touka knew not to underestimate. “Now, I don’t want to hear anything else.... Just my name, and those little sounds you know I adore.”

The lace around her legs was gone with tiny little _rrrrips_ , the sound of a tiny plastic package was _split_ open and rubber _snapped_ , before the tip of him rest against her swollen entrance. Touka took another long, shaky breath and stared into that gaze that told her she was his. On impulse, she reached up, draped her hand around his neck and yanked in with a final kiss, deep and indulgent until she could taste the remnants of dark chocolate and fresh taste of desire. 

“ _My king_ ,” she whispered, foreheads till touching as she felt her body shudder once more as his cock shifted against her.

Kaneki chuckled, drawing back. “Good girl,” he thumbed circles around her hips, drawing ripples and swirls along the jutting bones to the weak v lines leading to what he wanted most. Touka swallowed as his grip firmed on her sore skin, wrapping her arms tighter round his neck, his hips twitching as he slid into her. The girl gasped as he thrust against her, the first few times far too gentle, until he found his rhythm, pushing and rocking his hips against her until he was hitting her perfectly. The lavish moans and gentle gasps were music to his ears, and his pace slowed to long, languid rolls against her thin hips. 

“ _Mmph_ ,” burying her face in the crook of her neck, she pulled him closer, desperately shifting her hips with his in an effort to reach the highest pleasure. Her grip wrenched around the back of his neck, and she readjusted so one arm was hooked around his neck, while the other raked long, deep scratches down his back.

“F-fuck Touka,” white blades fell before his eyes as his head dropped, his pants ragged. “That burns,” he hissed, hips jerking rougher in unrestrained pleasure. Another trail cut into his skin, and he groaned, fingers undoubtedly leaving tiny bruises along the fullness of her ass. 

“I’m not...” the girl whimpered, and her breaths felt hot in her throat. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, so flushed that even a pretty red apple couldn’t compare. His rhythm lost it’s beat, and her legs squeezed around him on their own accord. As Kaneki shoved deeper inside, his thrusts became poundings, uneven and wild. Just what the hell was he doing to her? She couldn’t breath, couldn’t think, couldn’t control herself as she sunk her sunk her teeth into his bare shoulder.

The overstimulation must’ve done it for him too, because with a ragged breath Kaneki lurched into her with finality, riding out his ecstasy before pulling out and drooping heavily to the side on the bed. One arm draped over her chest, while the other tangled itself into her sweaty locks. His eyes dazed, his lips fell into a content line, except for the side of his bottom lip, which jut out just a little, thanks to Touka. The mattress heaved with his slowing pants, his glimmering gaze sparkling as he watched Touka’s moonlit silhouette. 

“Good?”

Touka can’t help it, she giggles, before regaining her composure and leaning over to kiss his sore lip. “Better than good. You’re always too good to me, Kaneki.” She can’t help it, looking at him with wide eyes while soaking up the dumb happiness that makes her brain feel like it’s floating into the clouds. The way he made her feel was better than any high, the pleasure he gives her more indulgent than she deserves. 

“Yeah?” The arm around her waist moves to pull her in, her lithe body sliding across soft cotton sheets until she hooked a leg around his hips lazily. “You too,” he murmured, tipping his chin down to nuzzle his nose in her locks. “God, you look good enough to eat.”

Somehow the smell of her own sweat mixed with hints of jasmine oil she’d dabbed behind her ears and the faint hint of metallic wafting from the bite marks on her neck didn’t have the same sort of appeal on her, because she felt downright dirty. “Ugh, you sap,” she rolled her eyes, snuggling closer to his chest. “Besides, you already did that.”

“And I’d be more than happy to do it again, little bunny,” his words tousled the roots of her locks, and his smile curled against her scalp.

Her brows crease, and Touka draws back a little so she can look at his eyes that look so silver beneath the moonlight. The candle had burnt out ages ago. “Seriously?”

“If you’re up to it.”

Touka frowned, “that’s generous,” came her scoff. The little puff of air hit his chest, and Kaneki shuddered.

“Well, it’s Valentine’s Day.... If we just did it once, that would really just be like any other Tuesday night.” He was already between her legs again, tongue dragging a long, rough trail against her dripping core. “Hmm, Touka,” he hummed carefully, tongue swiping over his lips, “what do you say?”

"Wh-why do you..?”

“Because,” Kaneki smiled, leaning up and kissing her lips softly, “You taste better than any chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you like my writing pls consider checking in on my tg tumblr (@ayaato) because i'm more active there & generally just post more of my work there!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more headcanons because i'm awful (and) lazy...... i just don't have energy/time/motivation to write fully thought out drabbles atm but i hope that you guys don't mind me posting these short spurs of ideas (that i hope to someday maybe write completely)... 
> 
> [ also, peep @ayaato on tumblr for more general activity ]

_(a human au... for the sake of fluff)_

  * kaneki _loves_ yogurt
  * why??? idk he just seems like he’d like fuckin love yogurt
  * his trashcans are full of strawberry splash gogurt wrappers
  * touka brings him fruit parfaits from her cafe to share with him during breaks while kaneki’s at his day job
  * he eats the yogurt and she picks out the lil raspberries and blueberries and almond shavings like a little bird while they talk over his desk about how their days are going, and other casual small talk-type things 
  * she gets yogurt all over her fingers and is about to wipe it off on a napkin and kaneki is like, _wait!!!! that’s so wasteful touka-chan_
  * before he can even think he’s grabbing her wrist and licking the strawberry yogurt from her fingertips
  * touka starts _blus h in g_
  * _stupid kaneki…!! we’re at his office literally can you not save this kind of sensual shit for later_
  * before her face can turn even redder, she frowns and pinches his bottom lip in that touka-esque manner ~~that’s just so damn attractive to him~~
  * _“just what the hell are you doing, kaneki”_
  * now he’s wide eyed and it _looks_ like he’s pouting a little but it’s just because his lips are still stuck between her fingers and he’s trying to hold back a smile
  * she still has the tiniest residue of that succulent flavor on her fingertip, so kaneki takes her wrist and with one, final stroke of his tongue, laps up the rest of the sweet, cold treat _(touka swears she just fingered the back of his throat… wtf kaneki you can’t do this at work….)_ and then he makes a somewhat dramatic show of swallowing the taste,,,, never. losing. eye contact with touka’s half bashful & half trying-to-be-annoyed expression
  * “ _sorry_ touka,” he hums, then hands her a napkin “thanks for bringing me lunch. i owe you one,” and his tone is _so casual_ yet the underlying message is so bold in contrast.,, touka swears she’s about to explo d e 
  * touka’s a _gorgeous_ shade of red now, and she starts to say something but her stupid tongue feels swollen and in the way, so before she can stutter any further, she gets up and heads towards the exit until she hears his quiet, _just-innocent-enough_ question
  * _“see you at your place later?”_
  * she stays facing the door frame so he can’t see her blush, but touka retorts “i don’t have anymore _yogurt_ , kaneki,” 
  * “that’s okay, touka…. _i can eat something else”_




End file.
